


Colliding Hearts

by GubraithianFire, shail



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Bisexual John, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jealous John, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Romance, Slow Burn, Teenlock, tattoolock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GubraithianFire/pseuds/GubraithianFire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shail/pseuds/shail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>collide (kəˈlaɪd)<br/>vb (intr)<br/>1. to crash together with a violent impact.</p>
<p>When John Watson moves to London, finally leaving his past behind, he expects his life to take a turn for the better.<br/>Nothing that matters ever happens to him though, and that's a sentiment he shares even in his new school.<br/>That's it, until one day he crosses paths with the boyfriend of his rugby captain Victor Trevor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! [waves with one of her little hands]
> 
> This is my first Johnlock fan fiction, and I'm kinda excited and really scared at the same time. More scared though.  
> Sloppy kisses to [GubraithianFire](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GubraithianFire/pseuds/GubraithianFire) who helped me quite a lot with this story. In this case, I'm the brain (probably a half) and they are the hand. I could say that they are the John to my Sherlock, or something like that. Warning: Not Britpicked (because we're trying our best but -unfortunately- english is not our first language).
> 
> Thank you so much if you give this a try. Every kudo, comment, and bookmark means everything to us! To be honest, I think comments are better than pizza and chocolate. And I love pizza and chocolate.

5.08am. Exactly fifty-two minutes left to turn over in his bed, close his eyes and try to sleep at least half an hour more. Fifty-two minutes before he has to yell at Harry to wake up, just to get, most certainly, a pillow thrown at his face. Fifty-two minutes until the beginning of their new life.

 

John and Harriet Watson were born and raised in Bradford, and it had been a shock for them to discover that they were gonna leave for ever, much sooner than John had expected.

“Your father and I… You see… I mean, you have two weeks to box everything you own. We’re leaving once and for all. I found us a nice place in London,” Had announced their mother once morning, after the umpteenth fight with her husband.

“I’ve already chosen two excellent schools. Don’t give me that look, they’re close to each other, mind you. I will accept no objection, clear? The day we move we’ll leave at dawn.”

Then she had glanced at the clock hung in the living room and started clearing the table with controlled motions. “It’s 11am already, I need to hand in my resignation, you two finish your breakfa- John, shut your mouth while you’re eating! As I was saying, you finish your breakfast, then wash your mugs and tidy your room. And remember; from today on, this is where the enemy lives.”

John watched as his mother exited the house with determination, a spontaneous smile on his lips.

Despite the suddenness of the news, John was incredibly proud of his mum.

Lily Watson had always been a resolute, strong-willed woman, but never could have John or Harriet imagined she’d leave the man who had saved her so many years ago. Because now, Richard Watson had become a fucking drunkard and a cheater.

Harriet’s shocked voice brought John back to reality. “The fuck just happened? Since when did she want to leave dad? No, scratch that, what the hell am I going to tell Elizabeth?”

“That she’ll need to come get her shags in London? That you’re sorry but life goes on, and in a day you’ll find someone else?”

“I don’t even know why the hell I’m talking to you. God, you’re such an idiot. I should’ve known since the moment mum told me ‘It’s a boy!’. You men have nothing in your brain,” Harry grumbled, before getting up with her mug.

“But you're literally three minutes older, dickhead!”

“You listen to mum and clean everything,” she called from the sink, “I’m going to call my girlfriend.”

 

The day they move is dull compared to how much John had looked forward to it. In the end, it’s just stuffing their few belongings in mum’s minivan and they’re off. Finally away from their father, the bastard who constantly brought shame to their family.

The radio playing in the background and the soft sound of the rain are faithful companions, and John can’t shake off the feeling that he’s a character in one of those silly rom coms that his mother enjoys so much.

During the first half of the trip, no one speaks. It’s their mum who breaks the silence.

“I’m sure we will love our new house. It’s in a nice neighbourhood, and you’ll see, things will be better, from now on,” She chirps. The tone is too cheerful, like she’s still trying to convince herself she’s done the right thing.

“We sure needed a new beginning.”

Harry and John nod in sync, and silence falls once again in the car.

_“At first I was afraid, I was petrified...”_

Oh, no. Not this song.

_“Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side...”_

“Oh my god, mum, turn up!” Harry breaks her gaze away from the screen of her phone, suddenly leaning towards the front seat.

The end is near.

“But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong, and I grew strong – c’mon Johnny, sing along!” Harry punches him on the shoulder. Bloody typical.

“And so you’re back!”

John’s eyes fly open. His _mother_ has started singing along with Harriet, and is now tapping her hands – out of rhythm – on the wheel.

“I want to die.”

“John Hamish Watson, you will sing at the very least the chorus with us!”

“Listen to mummy, Johnny!”

“I don’t know the words. I don’t think I ever did.”

“Wait, wasn’t this the song playing on the radio when I caught you in bed-”

“Just turn around now, ‘cause you’re not welcome anymore!” John yells, panicked.

Harry bursts out laughing, and together they all sing that bloody song.

How could he forget that time he had the radio on at full blast so that no one could hear him, but he hadn’t locked the door to his room? He had done everything in his power not to get caught, and yet Harry had managed to walk in right when things between him and James had started to get “steamy”. And Gloria Gaynor had kept on playing during one of the most embarrassing moments of his life.

Since then he had stopped turning the radio on while he was with someone, and started to check his door at least twenty times per minute. Abigail, one of his many conquests, had once asked him what the bloody hell was his issue with doors.

They spend the rest of the trip singing and sharing snacks, just enjoying their togetherness.

John heaves a long, relieved breath when they reach London, while Harry keeps on chewing her gum happily beside him.

Finally, they are in London. Finally, they are free.

Their mother gives them a watery smile. “Here starts our new life, kids.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's wondering, the song John sings in the car is "[I Will Survive](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gYkACVDFmeg)" by Gloria Gaynor. This is track number 1 for Colliding Hearts.
> 
> Thank you for dropping by, little flowers. Lots of love. x


	2. Single Displacement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A substitution or single displacement reaction is characterized by one element being displaced from a compound by another element.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, and sorry about the delay! We've both been pretty busy, but now we're back on track (sort of). 
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy the chapter and thanks for bearing with us! 
> 
> Kisses and a piece of cake to y'all. xx

Dull, dull, _dull_.

John checks the clock for the third time in a row, and it’s still 4pm. Of the same fucking day.

He has already switched bedrooms with Harry and tidied up everything, from the posters to the books of his new school. The Arctic Monkeys on the wall facing the window, and the X-Files “I Want to Believe” poster on their right. Beside his bed, a shelf with his favourite CDs and DVDs: the deluxe edition with all the James Bond movies and all the series of Dr. House and Breaking Bad.

Now he’s lying on his new bed and he doesn’t know what to do with his life. Harry is talking with someone loudly on the phone, and their mother is preparing their first dinner in this house.

“John, sweetheart! The doorbell!”

John huffs as he slowly gets up to get the door. He passes by his mother who smiles to him and mouths a “thank you sweetie”.

He throws the door open and finds a tall, brown-eyed woman and a bored looking guy with what looks like an apple pie in his hands.

“Uhm, good afternoon?” He asks to the weird-looking couple.

“Oh, they have a boy your age, Greg! That’s amazing! Hello, dear,” the woman says with a charming smile.

“Mum,” the boy hisses, blushing beet red. The woman flashes him a smile before turning her attention back to John.

“I’m Annie, and this is my son Gregory. We live just next door, and we’ve seen you moving in this morning, so we brought a little something to welcome you.”

“John, where are your manners?” says Lily, appearing from the kitchen, “Please do come in! And thank you for the gift.”

John is left stunned by the door while the others pass him by. Then he shakes his head and follows everyone into the living room.

“What’s going on?” Harry, tactless as ever, asks as she enters the room, an apple in her hand.

“These are our new neighbours, Harry,” Lily explains, while that Greg chap stares wide-eyed at John’s twin sister. God, the man couldn’t be more obvious, John thinks, rolling his eyes.

“Would you like some tea? Coffee?”

“Tea would be marvellous, thank you,” Annie replies, while Greg shakes his head. “Nothing for me, thanks ma’am.”

John’s mum flaps her hand around. “No ma’am nonsense here, dear,” she says, “you can call me Lily.”

Greg smiles faintly at her, while the woman gets up and heads to the kitchen.

“You two introduce yourselves, and behave!” She says to her kids, before disappearing through the door.

John, embarrassed like rarely in his seventeen years of life, stays in his chair, silent, at loss of what to say.

Harry takes the lead, and starts an amiable conversation with Annie, while Greg seems to be in John’s same position.

Luckily for John, his mum returns soon after with the tea, thus saving him the bother to speak.

“John, why don’t you show Greg your room?” Mrs. Watson asks, like John is fucking ten years old.

“I don’t think-”

“What a splendid idea! This way you and Greg can get to know each other better!” Annie exclaims, clapping her hands together.

John sags, and reluctantly gets up and leads the guy upstairs.

“This way,” he says awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck and vaguely gesturing to the door of his new room.

Greg stuffs his hands in his pockets and John opens the door, walking in.

“Well,” he murmurs, flapping a hand around. “This is the erm, the room.”

The other boy nods, seemingly as uneasy as John. Then suddenly, his brown eyes fix on something and shine in interest.

“Woah man, you play rugby?” He questions, taking a couple of steps to get to John’s rugby ball, resting on the desk.

“Oh, yeah, I do. Well, I did in my old school’s team,” John explains.

“And now?”

“Well, I guess so, if I get into my school’s team.”         

“If you’re good enough they’ll surely take you, man,” Greg says, picking up the ball and roaming through the room, “Where are you going, by the way?”

“Stonewall College,” John replies, keeping a close eye on the other boy.

Greg’s eyes snap to his. “That’s where I go!” He exclaims happily.

“Cool,” John replies, unfazed.

The boy’s enthusiasm isn’t tampered. “Man, you need to try out for the team! We’re one player down, and I’m sure Victor is going to love you. I mean, you watch Breaking Bad too,” he giggles.

John frowns, not understanding the connection. “Uhm, who’s Victor then?”

“He is our one and only captain! Jeez, he’s an amazing player. I can’t wait to introduce you to the whole team, you’re definitely the guy we’ve been looking for. Please, tell me you’re good.”

“I am, in fact. But I don’t know, I have to get settled a bit first and think about all the subjects I have to take.”

Greg sighs, distressed. “Just think about it, okay? It would mean the world to us.” He looks around before trying to ask “is you sister-”

“Playing for the other team? Yes. Sorry, mate.”

“Oh, I see,” he says, slumping down a bit. Then he shrugs, and brightens up. “You two look alike, by the way.”

“I guess that’s what usually happens when you have a twin, yeah,” John grumbles. Then the implications of what Greg said down on him. “And if you’re asking or implying anything, no, I’m not interested.”

“What? No, that’s not what I was saying!” Greg says, laughing. “Not that I don’t like men at all, but we don’t even know each other that well.”

“Cheers, mate.”

“Greg! Your father is home, we need to go now!” Calls Annie from downstairs.

“I’ll see you on Monday, then. It was a pleasure, John.” Smiles Greg.

He throws the ball at John.

“Well catch!” He says, leaving a gaping John behind himself.                                                                                                                                                                                                     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for every kudo, comment or bookmark! They are the John to our Sherlock. 
> 
> Track number 2 for this fic is "[Best Of You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h_L4Rixya64)" by Foo Fighters, which is one of John's favourite songs from his CDs.


	3. Covalent Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A covalent bond, also called a molecular bond, is a chemical bond that involves the sharing of electron pairs between atoms. These electron pairs are known as shared pairs or bonding pairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are again! Sorry, we don't really have an update schedule. We just write when the mood strikes. Both of us are trash. With that said, thank you for sticking with us! And for every kudo, comment or bookmark. We love you all and we would kiss and hug every single one of you if we could (or not really but you know-)
> 
> With all the love in the world, here's the new chapter!

Going to a new school isn’t really that bad, and certainly it’s not the reason why John is staring at the ceiling right now. Or at least he thinks so. He’s not nervous, not at all. But he has this feeling gnawing at his stomach and he doesn’t know how to make it go away, or why it came in the first place.

He tosses and turns.

The bed moves with him, making some noise in the quiet night.

John tries to keep his eyes closed and his mind blank, but it just doesn’t seem to work. Perfect. Another restless night is just what he needs before his first day at his new college.

 

****

 

“Hey Sleeping Beauty, come on. I really don’t want to kiss you, so do both of us a favour and wake up, huh?”

“Oh God Harry, go away!” John blinks his eyes open and the first thing he sees it’s his sister wearing nothing but a black bra and pants.

“Come on, up you go!”

“Would it kill you to put at least some clothes on before coming to my room? Really Harry, you need to stop going around the house like that, for God’s sake.”

Harry stares at him for two whole seconds before erupting in a mocking laugh.

“Really, little bro? Does it bother you? You’ve seen me naked for... I don’t know, thirteen years and nine months when mother was pregnant?” She says, before disappearing downstairs. John can hear her taking the steps two at a time.

“Yeah, awesome, thank you for reminding me. I’m pretty sure I’m not going to need breakfast this morning.”

He trudges down the stairs and sits on the couch, flipping through the channels, while Harry and his mother have breakfast.

“Hey, Mum,” he calls, “Doesn’t it bother you she always goes around naked? Can’t you tell her something, _anything_?”

His mother’s only reply is a soft chuckle, and John groans, and starts thinking about the day ahead.

 

****

 

John angrily slams an apple on his tray. What an idiot he had been, thinking London would change shit.

This school is as boring as the last one, and his schoolmates just as dumb.

Suddenly, a hand lands heavily on his shoulder.

“Hey mate,” Greg greets happily “Nice to see you again after I accidentally hit on you yesterday! How is it going? Do you like the new school?”

Weirdly enough, John isn’t bothered by Greg this time. He smiles at him, and together they walk towards  the tables.

“It’s… normal. Awkwardly so.”

Sighing, John checks the tables for a free seat.

“You should come and sit with me and the lads. You know, the team! You should get to know them, since you’re joining and stuff.”

“It’s too early for that, Greg. Maybe another time.” John hopes Greg doesn’t notice how much he does _not_ want to sit with the team.

“Sure thing! Well, I’ll sit with ya today, can’t have my future boyfriend sitting all by himself.”

“Ha ha, funny. Will you ever drop that?” John elbows him, and Greg lets out a booming laugh. “Never. It’s a promise.”

They sit down at an empty table, and John starts observing the players of the rugby team sat across from them.

They are a boisterous, loud group, and they laugh as they eat the few bits of food that they aren’t playfully throwing at each other.

One of the guys though seems… out of place. He’s not wearing the team’s jacket, and his fancy clothes are not stained with food. He is not talking with the others – probably because he’s too busy playing with the food he has inside his plate. His hair is the colour of dark chocolate, and it’s endearingly curly. His nose is long, and his cheekbones prominent.

He looks like he doesn’t belong there. At all. Not in this school, _not on this planet_.

Just before John has the chance to turn around and ask Greg who that is, the boy lifts his head and looks straight at John.

Oh God, _his eyes._

They are the colour of the sea and John wants to drown in them.

He parts his lips in wonder, and the boy narrows his eyes at him, as if he’s reading him like a magazine.

He’s drop dead _gorgeous_. The boy’s face is chiselled like a Greek statue’s, his lips curved in an impossible heart shape.

“Hey Greg! Who’s your mate?” An unknown voice asks from behind him, making John start and lose eye-contact with the stranger.

A new guy is standing behind his chair, a toothy smile on his thin lips.

“Eric, meet John, future recruit for our rugby team-”

“Oh God, not that again…”

“John, meet Eric, official magician of the school.”

John furrows his brow. “Magician…?”

Eric widens his eyes suddenly. “Hey man, what’s behind your ear?”

This said, the new boy reaches out and produces a penny from behind John’s ear.

John stares at him unimpressed.

Eric keeps smiling, waiting for an applause or summat, John isn’t sure.

“See? He’s good,” Greg says, ironically, before patting the seat beside his.

Eric sits down, and turns to John.

“So, you’re new?”

“Yeah, just moved here,” John grumbles. He just wants to eat his lunch. For Christ’s sakes.

And yet, he can see himself hanging out with the two of them. Greg and Eric both look like good lads.

“Cool,” Eric grins, “And what are you hiding, besides a penny behind your ear?”

“Wha-”

“Oh!” Eric exclaims, a pound appearing in his hand as he reaches out to touch John’s nose.

“Didn’t know I had it in me,” John mumbles, and both Greg and Eric laugh.

“You’re a funny guy, John,” Eric continues, and John _disagrees_ , “Come to my party next week?”

John hates the idea immediately. Seconds before he even thinks of saying “No”, his mother’s voice comes through his mind. “You need friends, Johnny. Try your best at the new school. Promise?”

He lets out a sigh before replying, “Yeah, why not.”

“Awesome!” Greg pats on his shoulder, and John chokes on his sandwich.

He looks up, and finds that the strange boy from earlier has disappeared. He pretends he doesn’t feel a bit disappointed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a reference to a song in the chapter, let's see who can find it! Track number 3 for this fic is "[Blank Space](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e-ORhEE9VVg)" by Taylor Swift. 
> 
> Feel free to leave as many comments as you want, we love reading everything you have to say (constructive criticism only, please!). 
> 
> You can find us @[girljohn](http://girljohn.tumblr.com/) (GubraithianFire) or @[williaems](http://williaems.tumblr.com/) (shail) on tumblr! :)


	4. Synthesis Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a synthesis reaction, two or more simple substances combine to form a more complex substance.  
> These reactions are in the general form: A + B -> AB.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's June, isn't it? Fuck. Sorry! Well, at least we're updating now. And there's a little surprise in this chapter! Let us know what you think if you're so inclined, and thank you so much for every kudo, comment or/and bookmark.  
> Ugh, I don't even know what to say. 
> 
> Without further ado, here's the new chapter!

The days until the party go by uneventfully. The only thing keeping John sane (something new and definitely not boring) was the mysterious guy who was always alone or with the football team. Even when he was in good company though, he seemed out of place. John was intrigued.

He made eye contact with him a second time near the lockers close to the chemistry lab. Funnily enough, they speak to one another that day too.

John was talking to Eric about something he doesn’t really remember, when the mysterious guy came out of the building in a rush. He almost got run over by a bike.

“Watch your steps, Holmes!” the guy on the bike yelled, while the mystery man (Holmes, apparently) picked up his scattered belongings.

John took the chance right away.

“Hey, you okay?” he asked as he tried to help out.

“Yes, John, thank you.”

“How do you-”

But the other guy was already gone.

 

****

 

_You know I’m here waiting for you_

_I’m just a crosshair_

_I’m just a shot away from you_

_And if you leave here_

_You leave me broken, shattered, I lie_

_I’m just a crosshair_

_I’m just a shot then we can die._

 

 

When Greg told John to just ‘follow the music’ to arrive to Eric’s house, John had laughed like it was a very good joke. He really didn’t expect to hear Franz Ferdinand guiding him down the path to Eric’s majestic home.

It’s well past midnight when John arrives in what could be called utter madness.

The house, the only one in half a mile,  _and thank God or imagine the neighbours_ , is full of drunk teenagers dancing, grinding against each other, playing beer pong or, in the worst scenario, with their tongues down each other’s throats. It’s chaos. Just like the awful American movies Harry keeps on watching all the time.

“Heya mate! You did it!”

Greg magically appears out of nowhere, tipsy and smiling, probably having the time of his life. He is holding two red cups like he's been waiting for John to arrive since the party began.

“Uhm, hello Greg” John stutters before reaching for the cup that was being shoved in his face.

“I’m so glad you found us! Eric is… somewhere, with a girl. Or it could be a boy, I really don’t remember right now? Either way, they were hot as fuck. I guess they’re in a room right now, going at it like rabbits.”

“I… I really didn’t want to know that,” John grumbles, and takes a sip out of his cup.

Greg's chattering fades in the background as John spots an incredibly hot girl, giggling with her friends on a sofa. He chugs back the beer and leaves his friend with a "see you around" and a wink.

He's almost reached the girl, that a baritone to his left slurs, "You really don't want to do that."

John frowns, and the voice continues, "She's planning on cheating on his boyfriend tonight, maybe have a short story with someone else, shag 'em three, maybe four times and then getting rid of them when she's bored."

It's Holmes who has talked, sat on the floor, with his head leaning on the wall, his eyes closed.

"You know her?" John's interest is picked.

"Oh, no, don't be boring. I know she has a boyfriend because she has a badly-covered hickey on her throat- boyfriend I say, why? it could be just a boy she's been with, but no, the girls with her had asked her how things went with Cory, and she answered with, and I quote, 'it's our three months anniversary this Sunday'. How do I know she wants to cheat on him? she's clearly unsatisfied with her sex life, she's been checking out every boy in this house for the enterity of the party, making circles on her right leg and making her skirt even shorter. And I know she wants something brief because she easily gets bored with romance, ence the cheating in the first place."

John is in awe. How can a boy know all that? and doesn't he need to breathe at least once?

"That... was amazing. Quite... yeah, quite extrordinary."

The dark haired boy smiles, slightly surprised, and adds, "People normally tell me to piss off".

John laughs brightly at that, and hears Holmes' laugh with his. It's the most beautiful thing John has heard in a while.

"John. John Watson. But you already knew that, didn't you?" John asks, offering Holmes his hand.

"Sherlock. Holmes. And yeah, it's not every day our school acquires a new student." Sherlock uses John's hand as levarage to get up from the floor. Or tries to.

"Woho, there! How much have you had to drink?"

Sherlock grins and leans on the wall with all his body, "Just a weeee bit." He demonstrate the amount by pinching his index finger and thumb together.

"Yeah, I can see that," John is incredibly amused, and sits on the floor next to Sherlock.

"Shit, I can't drive in these conditions," Sherlock grumbles, rubbing at his forehead, as if in pain.

“I’ll go on foot!” He declares, and tries to get up again.

He stumbles to the door, but John follows him.

“Woah, mate, what do you think you’re doing?”

“I am going hooome, can’t sleep with all this noise,” Sherlock slurs, but his balance is not the best, because he almost falls, and John catches him in his arms.

“Mmh,” Sherlock says, rubbing and kneading his face in John’s chest, “Y’ smell good.”

John blushes, and, at loss of things to say, he stutters, “M-maybe you can crush at mine.”

Sherlock nods against John’s jumper, humming happily.

“Just take me somewhere quiet, please,” he whispers, and John, hit by a sudden wave of affection for a boy he doesn’t even know, caresses Sherlock’s hair.

“Okay genius boy, let's take you home.”

John looks around, searching the room for Greg, and, since he can’t see him, wraps his arm around Sherlock’s waist and guides him to his house.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Track number 4 for this fic is "[Take Me Out](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GhCXAiNz9Jo)" by Franz Ferdinand.
> 
> Again, thank you for every comment/kudo/bookmark.
> 
> You can find us @[girljohn](http://girljohn.tumblr.com/) (GubraithianFire) or @[williaems](http://williaems.tumblr.com) (shail) on tumblr! :)


End file.
